The Perfect Girl For Me
by CaiLing
Summary: One day the Bladebreakers meet up with the perfect girls for them, all except for Kai. Will he ever find the girl of his dreams?


Not too long ago there lived a gang of boys who called themselves the Bladebreakers. The gang had five members, Kenny, Max, Ray, Tyson and their leader Kai. The gang's members were very different individuals but what they had in common was a love for the unpopular toys known as beyblades. Each of them had one and they played with them everyday.  
  
One day the five boys were on their way to a park when all of a sudden a group of five girls who walked in a row, taking up the whole footpath sauntered around the corner towards them. Each of them had large attractive eyes and glossy lips with the type of figure that every girl dreamed of having.  
  
Tyson stared at the one with navy blue hair that was long and tied in a pony tail. She wore a yellow tee with a little red jacket over it. Her mini skirt was blue and her pantyhose was white and her platform shoes were red to match her jacket. He liked what he saw, and thought, 'It's about time someone had the same taste in colours as I do!'  
  
"I like you taste in colours," the girl said to him, "Hi I'm Tyra" Soon the two of them were deep in conversation.  
  
Meanwhile Max checked out a girl who wore an orange top with a sleeveless green dress over the top. Her blonde hair was shoulder length and slightly messy. She smiled a big smile at him and asked him, "Hey there, I'm Maxine, what's your name?" in a hyper way. The two of them also started conversing.  
  
Kenny moved his fringe away from his eyes so he could get a better look at the girl who seemed so much like him in every way. She also had her hand moving her brown fringe away from her face revealing her pretty eyes. She wore a white sailor's shirt which had a green bow at the front (think Sailor Moon). Her skirt was purple and her shoes were a matching green to the bow.  
  
"You also go to Bakuten Junior High don't you? I could recognize that uniform anywhere!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"What a coincidence!" The girl agreed. "My name is Kenya, what's yours?" After they introduced themselves these two discussed how cool their school was and that they were so proud that they even wore their uniform after hours.  
  
Ray liked the girl who had long black hair tied up with a white ribbon. She had on a white Chinese styled top with flared blue pants and black boots. Since he was more confident around girls he introduced himself and she told him that her name was Raylene. Turned out that the both of them were Chinese so they hit it off really well.  
  
Try as he might, Kai just couldn't ignore the girl with long light blue bangs and short dark blue hair. For one thing, the similarity in colour of hair was just too much of a coincidence. The fact that she also had blue marks on her face (they were two lines across one cheek). She had a black sleeveless top on with a long white scarf. She wore a light blue skirt that had many pockets and somewhat resembled cargos. She had her arms crossed and she seemed to be avoiding looking at him.  
  
The two of them noticed that their companions were happily chatting in couples.  
  
"Seems like our companions have got themselves acquainted," the girl said.  
  
"Indeed," Kai replied.  
  
"So, who are you?"  
  
"Kai. And you?"  
  
"Kaisa"  
  
There was an awkward silence between them as they eavesdropped on their friends' conversations.  
  
Suddenly Tyson noticed that Kai wasn't chatting to Kaisa. "Hey Kai, why aren't you talking to her?"  
  
Everyone stopped talking and stared at the quiet 'couple'.  
  
"Um...we don't have to talk if we don't want to," Kaisa said.  
  
"What she said," Kai said when they all turned to him.  
  
"If you're sure..." Max said and dismissed the topic and everyone resumed to their chatting.  
  
"ehem weren't we meant to be on our way to the park anyway?" Kai commented.  
  
Everyone stopped once again. Ray said, "You're right, Kai. What do you say guys?"  
  
"Ok, I guess we should get going before it gets late," Kenny agreed.  
  
And so, each of the new couples (apart from Kai and Kaisa) exchanged phone numbers before the two groups parted.  
  
Kai and his gang then went to the park to play with their beyblades. Unfortunately Kai got bored because all the other guys talked about was their new girlfriends. Kai sighed and continued playing with his beyblade until they decided to part.  
  
The whole gang apart from Kai met up at the park the next day along with their four respective girlfriends.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with Kai and Kaisa?" Tyson asked, while he had his arm over Tyra.  
  
"I don't think there's anything wrong with either of them, I just think they're most likely in denial of their feelings for each other," Ray suggested.  
  
"I agree with Ray," Raylene said and she reached over to hold his hand.  
  
"Biologically speaking two people are attracted to each other's distinct smells and not just by external appearances," Kenny said.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Max and Maxine asked at the same time.  
  
"ehem I think what Kenny meant is that possibly they do not like each other at all," Kenya said in response.  
  
"Ah...I see..." Max and Maxine said simultaneously.  
  
"I highly doubt that!" Tyson said, "I saw the way Kai looked at Kaisa, I'm sure he's interested!"  
  
"Yeah," Tyra spoke up, "I noticed the way Kaisa glanced at Kai and she's never looked at any guy like that before. I'm sure she likes him too!"  
  
"If that's the case, then how are we ever going to get them together?" Ray asked.  
  
They all thought about it for a while when suddenly Raylene came up with an idea. The group huddled together so she could whisper her idea to them.  
  
"Um guys, where do you think you're taking me?!" Kai demanded as the rest of the Bladebreakers gang literally dragged him towards a destination only they knew.  
  
"You'll see when we get there!" Tyson said.  
  
kai was annoyed but soon stopped argueing and went along with whatever they had planned for him. The thought was not pleasant but he trusted the gang members not to do any harm to him, not intentionally in any case.  
  
After walking for what seemed like ages they finally stopped in front of the local burger restaurant. Kai went in first and sat down before he realised his gang had ditched him there.  
  
'Just great,' he thought.  
  
"Don't tell me this is a blind date?" Kai heard a familiar voice speak.  
  
Kai looked up to see Kaisa in all her beauty, a slightly amused yet annoyed expression on her face, "Kaisa, I take it your friends left you here alone as well?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe they would do such a thing!" Kaisa replied, "But then again, it is the type of thing they would do. They always get up to mischief."  
  
Kai couldn't help but laugh, "My gang is much the same."  
  
"Gang? You guys call yourself a gang? I don't see what you all have common, you're so different," Kaisa said.  
  
"That's a secret," Kai told her.  
  
And so, the two of them conversed on many topics that evening while eating their burgers.  
  
Eventually it got late and so the two decided to part. They had a mutual agreement that they weren't meant to be a couple as they didn't have that much in common.  
  
Once Kai left the restaurant he headed for the park instead of his home. This was because he hadn't had the chance to play with his beyblade all day and he just couldn't resist taking his beyblade for a few spins before heading home.  
  
He found a suitable place under some moonlight where he could spin his beyblade. However he heard the sound of another beyblade spinning nearby and he decided to check it out.  
  
He saw a silhouette under the moonlight, it was a girl and she appeared to be having the time of her life playing with her blade. It was the first time Kai had ever seen a girl beyblade and all of a sudden he had fluttery feelings in his stomach and his heart started beating really fast. 'I must introduce myself to this girl,' he thought.  
  
"Hey I'm Kai, what's your name?" Kai greeted.  
  
"Kai?!" came the girl's response.  
  
"Kaisa?" Kai asked with realisation.  
  
Indeed it was Kaisa, looking as stunning as ever under the moonlight. She appeared embarrassed.  
  
"This isn't what it looks like!" she exclaimed as she clutched her beyblade in her hand.  
  
"Looks like you're beyblading to me,"  
  
"But-'  
  
"But nothing, you don't need to be ashamed of yourself," Kai said as he showed her his own beyblade.  
  
The girl was speechless, Kai looked at her like he'd never looked at anyone else before. 'This has got to be true love...' he thought as leaned over to kiss her on her lips.  
  
THE END

* * *

Author's note:  
  
This story had intentional Mary Sues in them and does not represent the best of my ability to write stories.  
  
By the way, the names of the Mary Sues are all actual names, I actually checked before I used them. For proof go to , a good site with the meanings to lots of names from many nationalities.  
  
Whatever you thought of my story, please leave a review! Thanks in advance.  
  
a-Leng 


End file.
